Gutter covers are known devices that are positioned over top of the open troughs of gutters. Such gutter covers are designed to prevent debris, such as leaves, from entering into the trough of the gutter, while allowing water, such as rain water and melted ice and snow, to enter in. Debris resting on the gutter cover can be blown off by the wind.
Examples of gutter covers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,651 to Bergeron and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0201068 to Shane. The present inventor has appreciated that these gutter covers have a disadvantage in that the head of the screw which fastens the gutter cover to front lip of the gutter protrudes above the upper surface of the gutter cover. As a result, debris tends to get caught on the head of the screw.